A Night to Remember
by kaybennett85
Summary: Kay's story: A Very Sad Fic!! After realizing what her life has become, Kay makes an unforgettable decision.
1. Perfect isn't Real

Hey you guys

Hey you guys! I was at the mall today, checking out some sundresses, and I saw this awesome prom dress… and I got this great idea for a fic! It's going to be a short fic, I'm thinkin 3 parts or so. I'm warning you, this is one has a sad ending, so be prepared! So, here it is. Please leave feedback, it keeps me writing!!

A Night to Remember

Part One: Perfect isn't real

Kay Bennett looked in her full length mirror again. Her deep brown hair was piled up on top of her head in beautiful curls, and her slim figure accented by her simple yet elegant baby blue dress. Not bad. Well, not bad for getting ready in forty-five minutes anyways.

But it didn't matter. She wouldn't be going with the boy she lov—no. She wasn't going to say that she loved him anymore. Love is a mutral thing. If he didn't love her back, how could she love him in the first place?

Still it hurt. She had thought that they belonged together. That nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING short of death would ever part them.

She had no idea that death would take the form of a vapid blonde girl who could take her life and still look like an innocent little angel.

But that was over. Miguel had made his decision, and there was no reason to sit around feeling sorry for herself. Today was the first day for a new Kay. The improved Kay. The Miguel-free Kay.

Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. But she could try. She WOULD try. But never in a million years had she imagined she'd ever have to. This was supposed to be the best night of her entire life. And it was supposed to be with HIM. With him….

****

~Flashback~

14-year old Kay sighed happily, looking at the beautiful prom dress on the rack at Angelique's.

Miguel shoved his hands imto his pockets. " Kay, why did you have to drag me here? If anyone see's me in here…"

" Chill out, Miguel. I was looking at some of Noah's old prom pictures, and I just wanted to look at some dresses. Isn't this one goregous?" Kay said dreamily, delicately touching a pale ivory chiffon-y dress.

" Yeah, it's pretty. Can we go now?" Miguel said impatiently.

" I want to try it on." Kay said stubbornly.

" Kay, it'll never fit!" Miguel said exasperated. " And plus, that saleswoan is shooting us death glares."

The saleswoman approached them.

" Great, Miguel. Look what you did now!" Kay said, giggling.

" What are you kids doing in here?" The saleswoman asked in a stern voice. " Are you lost? Do your parents know your in here?"

" Actually, I wanted to try this dress on." Kay said in her most responsible voice.

The saleswoman looked from Kay to Miguel and back again. " Let me get this straight. You want me to let some dirt covered 12-year old try on one of my most expensive dresses?"

Kay opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by another, much friendlier, saleswoman.

" Susan, if your hair were a little grayer, you'd be a perfect replica of my old Aunt Tilly." The woman said, with laughter behind her sparkling eyes.

" Crystal, this is no time for jokes. This child." Susan jerked her thumb at Kay, " wants to try on the Ivory dress."

" Really? You have quite an eye, young lady. This is one of our nices dresses." Crystal said, smiling warmly at Kay.

Crystal grabbed the beautiful dress off of rack and handed it to Kay, ignoring Susan. " Go ahead, dear. Try it on."

Kay was all smiles, and rushed to try it on.

The moment she walked out of the dressing room, she was transformed. She looked much older, much more mature. But she still had the sparkle in her eyes, and the smile that made her beautiful.

" Miguel, isn't this cool. Me and you at the Prom…" Kay trailed off happily.

" Who says I want to go with you?" Miguel asked teasingly.

A flash of hurt crossed Kay's face, followed by an emotion that Miguel knew all too well from Kay: anger.

" Kay, I'm just kidding." Miguel tried to explain.

Kay turned away from him, biting on her lower lip.

" You look very pretty?" Miguel said.

No response.

" I promise when we get old, I'll take you to the Prom, and we'll take lots of pictures and everything." Miguel tried again.

That did it. Kay turned back at Miguel. " Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger to him.

" Promise." Miguel replied, grinning as he hooked his pinky with hers.

Kay was all smiles again, grinning widely.

" Oh, sweetheart, you look precious. Let me take a picture. You, Miguel, is it? Go over and stand by her. This is a kodak moment, I can just feel it…" Crystal exclaimed.

Snap. The camera clicked, recording Kay's favorite picture of all time.

****

~End Flashback~

Kay smiled, as her finger traced the outline of the ivory dress in the picture. They still had that beautiful dress, she had seen it at Angelique's last week. She had been half tempted to buy it, it was the perfect dress. And when she had mentioned it to Grace, she immeadiately said it cost too much.

But even if she could have gotten it, Kay wasn't sure if she wanted to. She was through with perfect. Perfect isn't real. It doesn't exist. It's an illusion. A mirage that she thirsted for. Like in the desert. Always craving for what she couldn't have, that was good old Kay for you. Trying to catch the stars in the sky. Trying to do the impossible.

Jessica Bennett carefully applied the blush on to her face. Tonight was so important. She was going with Reese, and it had to be perfect. Just perfect.

Charity and Miguel were going together, and surprisingly, Kay was going stag. Of course, Kay could have gotten a date very easily, but it seemed that if Kay couldn't have Miguel, she didn't want anyone at all.

Jessica sighed. She wished she could help her sister. Kay was anything but angelic, but she was a good person. She deserved happiness. Jessica knew that Kay thought Jessica hated her older sister, but it wasn't true. Not even close. Charity was a kind person. A "role model". Someone who her mom always said things like " Charity sure works hard at school. Reminds me of when I was young." That sort of thing. But Kay was more of the bad-girl sister. The kind that showed you how to sneak out without getting caught. But somehow Jessica had missed out on all those bonding moments. So now what she was left with was a distant sister who was unlucky in love.

But Kay had changed a lot in the past couple months. She had been distant, almost drawn out from everything. Even Grace had been shocked on how not-excited Kay had been for Prom. Especially since Kay had been dying to go ever since she was 14!!

"It's just a phase. It'll pass. It has to." Jessica whispered.

Charity looked approvingly in the mirror. Not bad. It had taken her two whole hours to get ready, but it was worth it. She looked pretty damn hot!

Her dress was a cool one that Miguel had helped her pick out at Angelique's. It was a really pretty ivory color, and had layers of delicate chiffon over it. Her hair was kind of cool, too. She had it twisted in sections and tied back into a high ponytail. Then she just spiral curled all of that hair and pinned it up. It looked sophisticated yet fun.

She was pretty confident about this whole Prom Queen thing too. A few months ago, she honestly believed that Kay would win, but lately, with Kay's strangeness, there was a much better chance that Charity would win. Anyways, Kay had just gotten home half an hour ago, so she probably wasn't going to look her best tonight. There's no way someone can get ready for Prom in less than an hour.

Tonight was going to ROCK!!

Miguel opened the door to the flower shop. He had to pick up Charity's corsage. They had so much fun picking out her dress at Angelique's. It was actually the one that Kay had wanted to get long ago, when they were only 13 or 14. Miguel was sure Kay wouldn't mind, it was for Charity. This was very important to Charity, and he wanted to make sure that nothing ruined her night.

Miguel's mind wandered back to Kay. When they were younger, he had promised Kay that he would take her to the Prom. But now he had Charity and everything was different. Everything was as it should be. Or was it? Lately, something had felt wrong. Different. Very not right.

But it could have just been the fact that Kay had been very distracted lately. She'd been really distant from her family, school and even Simone. Simone had actually called Miguel last week to express her concern about Kay. She had said that at first, she thought Kay was up to one of her silly schemes again, but now she thought it was more serious than that. She was in the office and overheard Kay talking to her dean about her slipping grades. And Grace had mentioned that Kay had not been eating well lately. And now that he thought about it, Kay had been spending an awful lot of time alone in her room lately.

Maybe Charity's naiveness was starting to rub off on him. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed how un-Kay Kay had actually been lately. But he wasn't worried. Kay was strong. She'd be fine on her own. Like she always was.


	2. Too Late

Hey! This is the last part, it's just a short, sad little fic. Charity is the dumbest snot in this story. Usually I picture her as smart but evil, or something. But not this time. She's a whiny brat and I can't stand her. This is a result from the Charguel soon-to-be marriage. Ewwww…..

Anyways, this might not be as good as the last chapter, but please reply and tell me what you think!

Kay trudged down the stairs. The whole gang was sharing a limo. Jessica, Reese, Miguel and Charity were already there.

And Charity was wearing her dress. Her and Miguel's dress. Tears welled up in her eyes. She willed them not to fall, but it was too late.

" Kay? What's wrong?" Miguel asked.

Kay suddenly forgot about her tears as hot anger flashed through her eyes.

She stalked over to Charity and started tearing her dress apart.

" Ahhhh!! Miguel, save me!" Charity screeched.

" Kay, what do you think you're doing?" Miguel yelled.

" You promised me, Miguel! You broke your promise!" Kay screamed.

Grace, in an outrage, ran over to Charity's rescue. She slapped Kay's cheek, resulting in a loud smack.

Everyone and everything fell silent.

Grace spoke up. " Kay! How could you do something so horrible to poor Charity? She's never been anything but kind to you. Just because you're jealous…"

" This was supposed to be my dress. I picked it out 3 years ago! It was too expensive for me, but nothing's ever too expensive for Charity, is it?" Kay cried, tears welling up in her eyes again.

" Charity deserves this dress." Grace said defensively. " I can't believe you, Kay. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter."

Kay paused for a moment, and still weeping, she ran out the door.

" Mom! How could you say something so horrible to Kay?" Jessica demanded. She and her sister never really got along that well, but Jessica knew how much Kay treasured that dress. She couldn't believe her mother ha been so insensitive.

" Jessica, Kay is just jealous that Charity has been getting to much attention lately." Grace explained, comforting Charity in her ripped dress.

" Yeah? So what! To tell you the truth, so have I! You don't care about me or Kay anymore! It's always Charity this, Charity that! Did you forget that me and Kay are your daughters?" Jessica said, her calm voice rose to a high pitched cry.

Jessica turned to Miguel. "And you. I can't believe that you are so stupid! Don't you remember your promise to Kay? That week that you guy's went to Angelique's, she talked about nothing but going to the Prom with you! And not only did you not go with her, you took Charity to buy the dress that KAY picked out!" 

Realizing she was going to burst into tears if she continued this much longer, Jessica reached out and grabbed Reese's hand, and pulled him out the door.

" Aunt Grace, it's horrible." Charity sobbed. " My night is ruined. Now I don't have a dress, and everyone hates me."

Grace patted Charity's back. " Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be all right."

" But what am I going to wear?" Charity asked, through tears.

" Well, do you remember Kay's snow-daze dress? That was pretty formal, and I know that it's in her closet. Why don't you gotry that on?" Grace suggested.

" Yeah, Charity. Don't worry. I'll come with you." Miguel said, reaching out for her hand.

Charity found the dress, and it wasn't half bad. It wasn't as formal as she'd hope, but it would do. It was a light purple spagetti strapped dress that was floor length. It wasn't poofy, but flared out slightly at the bottom. After taking an extra 15 minutes to re-do her makeup, she was all set.

She took a deep breath, and headed out to the Prom, Miguel at her side.

Kay walked into the Prom. She wasn't going to let this whole episode ruin her evening. It couldn't possibly get much worse, could it?

After about 2 hours, she was feeling much better. She was dancing with Jake Montgomery, the captain of the basketball team.

Suddenly, Miguel's angry face popped into her vision. " Kay! Aren't you going to apologize for what you did to Charity? She's still stressed out because of you! You are a horrible person, and I can't believe that I actually used to consider you my best friend. I hate you, Kay Bennett."

Without a word, Kay turned around and ran. She had to get away from Miguel. Normally, she would have the energy to knock his lights out or at least make a sarcastic little comeback, but tonight had been too much for her. She walked into the bathroom, praying it was empty.

Charity checked her hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror. She'd been at the Prom for about and hour and a half, and she was having an okay time. It would have been better if she had her dress, but there was no way that was going to happen.

At that moment, none other than Kay Bennett walked into the bathroom, looking upset, but still stunningly gorgeous. 

" Well look who it is." Charity spat. This girl ruined her Prom, and she was not going to get away with it.

" Get a life, Charity. I don't have the energy to deal with your damsel-in-distress act." Kay replied, rolling her eyes.

" Am I supposed to care?" Charity asked.

" Oh. That was a mighty good comeback. Right up there with I am rubber, you are glue… is that my dress?" Kay asked, the familiar anger flashing in her eyes.

" Yes. Aunt Grace told me to wear it after you killed my dress." Charity said, twirling around in her dress.

That did it. Kay slugged Charity's pathetic little face and walked out of the bathroom.

" Omigod! You heartless bitch!" Charity shrieked as Kay walked out.

Kay had had just about enough. She was just about to leave as she heard Principal Russell on the picrophone. " I'd like to announce the Prom Royalty for 2001!"

A loud chain of wheers and whistles erupted from the students.

" For Prom King, this person won by a lanslide of 500 votes—Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald!"

" And for Prom Queen, a much more exciting race was held. The winner won by only 12 votes! And that person is—Kay Bennett!!"

Kay's voice got caught in her throat. Wow. This was amazing. She hadn't even expected to win. She felt someone place a tiara on top of her head. She was starting to smile when she caught sight of Miguel's face.

He was anything but happy. He was argueing with Principal Russell about something. Kay moved closer, and she caught some of the conversation.

" Not going to dance with her!"

" It was a very accurate cound, Miguel."

" She cheated, I know she did!"

" I hate her!"

For the millionth time that night, Kay felt like she was going to burst into tears. But she didn't have any left. So she ran.

Miguel caught sight of a very upset Kay running out of the Prom. He was very angry with her, but now the guilt was starting to seep in.

" I guess I shouldn't have been so harsh on her." He muttered, " I did break my promise with her."

So he ran after Kay.

Kay ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped, she realized that she was at Miller's Cliff. She was overcome with emotion as horrible voices started to drown her mind.

" I'm ashamed to call you my daughter."

" Your just jealous of Charity."

" Save me, Miguel!"

" You're a horrible person."

" I can't believe I used to consider you my best friend."

" You heartless bitch."

" She cheated, I know she did!"

" I hate you."

The last one echoed in her mind. It wouldn't stop. She had to make it stop. She glanced at the cliff.

It was her only choice. Death seemed so final, but she had to do it. For Grace, for Charity. For Miguel. The world would be a better place without her anyways.

She carefully took the tiara off her head and placed it on the edge of the cliff.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped off.

Miguel ran as fast as he could. He didn't even know where he was running. He scanned the scene with his eyes. And then he saw it.

" No!!!!!!!! Kay, don't!!" he screamed out.

But it was too late. She'd already jumped.

Sob, sob. I actually slipped a few tears when I was writing this! I told you it was going to be sad! 


End file.
